Bunny and Kitty
' Bunny and Kitty '''are 2 characters from Courage the Cowardly Dog. Kitty Personality She has a very passionate hatred of dogs generalized from her feelings towards Mad Dog. When this intense hostility drove her to leave her home and her best friend Bunny, she began to sport a mask to curtain her from reality. Her vigilance is also exceptional, targeting flaws and secrets in people's lives. Above all other things, Kitty's devotion is to her friend, and she keeps a toy mouse she received as a gift from her. She and Bunny are friends of Charlie, the rat diner owner. History Growing up on the Wrong Side of the Tracks wasn't hard for Kitty so long as she had Bunny there with here. When Bunny traded up and started dating the abusive Mad Dog, Kitty persisted in ending their relationship. Eventually, when her life was threatened, she left out of inability to act. Kitty arrived at the Bagge Farmhouse sometime later, and attacked the family's dog with a sink. Despite this, she was invited inside by the farmer's wife for tea. She opened up to the couple, but when she was challenged to face her problems, Kitty cleared the table with her arm and departed into the living room. At dinner, when she is once again told that she must face reality, she revealed to the farmer that she is aware of his failure as a mechanic, and to his wife her overconsumption of sweets. That night, after she stripped off her mask and went to sleep, she awoke to find her toy mouse missing and her room door locked. Too impatient to wait for the farmer to unlock her door, she lowered herself down the window to find the dog, whom she inferred had taken her gift. Kitty took the train back to her home, and arrived just in time to find Bunny and Courage being pursued by Mad Dog. The train destroyed Mad Dog's car, and Bunny told Kitty that she was wrong and not all dogs are bad. Kitty realized her mistake and thanked Courage, and the two finally got away (Ep.46). Bunny Personality Like Kitty, Bunny is very devouted to her friend, however she more easily succumbed to social pressures when she started dating Mad Dog to become "first rate." His abusive nature caused her to grow a resentment towards dogs, but when he chased Kitty away, she was forced to stay against her will. Her personality as a whole is reminiscent of Kitty's (loving, loyal, etc.), but weaker-willed, quieter, and less passionate in belief. History Bunny lived in the two-bit section of the Wrong Side of the Tracks with Kitty where the two were well known for their happy relationship. For whatever reason, Bunny moved in with her chauvinistic boyfriend Mad Dog whose mistreatment caused Kitty to leave under threat of death. Since then, Bunny has been half-living, her thoughts constantly on her missing friend. When enough became too much and her life was threatened as well, Bunny made an attempt to escape by hooking a caribiner on Mad Dog's collar to a lamp. His guards cut her off, and she was buried to the neck in a large flower pot. Miraculously, Courage appeared at the window. While Bunny initially became aggitated by his appearance, his revelation of the toy mouse Bunny had given to Kitty created a trust between the two and Courage helped her out. They escaped, but were pursued by Mad Dog in his car. Before he could run over Bunny, Courage took the wheel and steered his car onto the train tracks, and into an approaching Amtrak passenger train. Bunny watched the car explode as Mad Dog is left laughing uncontrollably at the hood of the Amtrak passenger train. As the train passed by, Kitty is seen depressed about leaving Bunny, but she discovers Courage and Bunny afterwards. She gives Courage a kiss on the cheek and Kitty awaited Bunny at the Amtrak passenger train's rear. Trivia *Bunny and Kitty will meet Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and their friends in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Mask Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Cats Category:Rabbits Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:Masked characters